1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved file grinder and more particularly, to an improved abrading and cutting tool assembly for use with a hand-operated drive assembly, such as a reciprocating sander, adapted for use in construction and automotive fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional file grinders 1 known in the art include a plurality of teeth 3 and openings 6 disposed on a tool body 2 and a pair of handle engagements 4 attached to the tool body 2 by bolts 7 and having an arc portion 5 disposed thereon as shown in FIG. 1. However, these file grinders suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, they are difficult to abrade and cut the object and remove a great amount of dust therefrom; they cannot operate in triangular or rectangular holes of an object; their teeth become too dull in a short time period; and the file grinders are difficult to clean.